A Rekindled Flame
by DrunkardMuse
Summary: She had failed last time, but not again. This time, she was going to end it, she promised that. Rated T for now, but it might go up because I have a tendancy to mention stuff that could get me in trouble with a T rating.


Author's Note: Yeah, this is going to be a fun one. I wrote this character in another story and pretty much fell in love with writing her, so I had to bring her here. This story is written with some help from my friend, Chibixchick, wootness! Well, I'll stop talking and boring you to death and just let you get to the damn story!

Much love

-Miss DM

Our story starts in a neighborhood of no real importance and/or relevance to the story. Mary sat at her computer, dumbly looking at her computer screen. She had done it… she had actually made a stupid fanfiction _better. _She had tried to get herself fired from her job, but she ended up making the damned Sue-fic _better. _She had even received a _promotion_ because of it.

You see, Mary worked in the Sue-Department of the Fanfiction Corporation, one of the thriving businesses in the internet community. It was her job to be the Sue in bored hormonally-challenged teenaged girl's fantasies about bishies and whatnot, and she hated it. The very thought of her job made the disgusting taste of bile creep up into the back of her mouth. And yet she stayed. To her, she had no other choice; it was either this or the spam department. Everyone _hates_ the spam department, and all the people that work there are obsessed with penis enlargements and college girls. If it was that or being a Sue, Mary would take the Sue any day of the week.

Her last job was working in a universe that she had never ventured into, the Naruto universe. She didn't know what to expect from it, but she thought that it couldn't be worse than the Tokyo Mew Mew universe. To her pleasant surprise, she liked it much, much more. But, right before leaving for her assignment, she came to the brilliant conclusion that she would do everything that was within her powers to _destroy _the fanfic so that she'd be fired. Of course, this blew up in her face and ended up making the fanfiction _better _than what the Sue-Author, UchihaGirl09132, had indented. This lead to her becoming a hero in the Sue-Department and led to an immanent promotion.

Now Mary sits at home, waiting for her next call from her overly-perky Sue-Boss. "5… 4… 3… 2…" Mary didn't even reach one before the phone rang. She screamed out a long string of profane words at her targets of constant verbal abuse, her walls, before picking up the phone. "Hello?" Mary said in a dark tone.

"Mary? Is that you?" The overly-perky, borderline psychotic voice said on the other line, the tone making Mary want to puke.

"Who the hell else would you expect? It's my house."  
"Now, now, Missy, don't take that tone with me!"

"I'm not in the mood for this today," Mary said in a strained voice, "I'm just really _not. _Do you not comprehend that?"

"Aw, come on, Mary. Perk up! I've got a new assignment for you waiting in the office right now!"  
"Oh yeah, because that's just the _highlight _of my day." Mary said sarcastically.

"That's more like it!" This Sue just didn't understand the concept of sarcasm, did she? Mary looked down at the receiver giving it her signature 'what the fuck?" look. Her boss then continued. "Okay, we want you here in ten minutes, got that? This is another big one! It could be even _bigger _than your last piece!" With that, Mary's boss hung up and Mary sighed. Wasn't the current fanfic _always _the biggest piece ever?

Ten minutes and forty-two seconds later, Mary was stepping into her boss' office. She looked at the desk placed in the center of the room to see that her boss was already seated. What scared her wasn't the fact that her boss' normal pink sparkles weren't floating around her, but the murderous look on her face. That's one thing she had learned to fear in her time at the Sue-Department, a homicidal sue was not a good thing. Mary headed over to the available chair with haste, sitting cross-legged before her boss could utter a word. "You're late, Mary. I can't tolerate that." Her boss made a steeple with her fingers and rested her chin on them.

"It's only by thirty seconds!" Mary said, her anger already starting to rise within her.

"_Forty-two_ seconds late, Mary. FORTY-TWO! That—that's just not acceptable." Mary's boss fell silent for a moment before continuing. "If it wasn't for your recent promotion, I'd have to consider _firing you_."

"You know what? Go ahead, fire me! I deserve it! Really, I do!" What could Mary say? She was desperate to get the boot. But, to her great dissatisfaction, her plead to be fired got taken the wrong way.

"That's more like it! Recognition of one's faults! You're going to go far in this business, Mary." Mary's boss then reached for a file and handed it to Mary.

"This is your next job," Mary's boss began, "Once again; you play the _tragic _roll of the heroine. But this time, you're in the Avatar universe." Mary tilted her head to the side. The Avatar universe? She had never heard of it, but she asked no questions and let her boss continue. "You're character is a bender of all the elements, much like the Avatar, but also can bend shadow and light! She was born not knowing her mother or father and was trained in the skills of bending by anyone who would teach her, but she kept the fact that she was a bender of all the elements to herself. You're going to begin at Ba Sing Se, the last Earth Kingdom stronghold. Our client's name is WaterTribePride67, she's a big fan of your work and requested you. But like that's _any _surprise there, every piece you've been in has been absolutely fabulous! Well, that sums up our meeting, now go out there and make us proud!"

As Mary walked down the halls to the programming room, she promised herself that this time she would try harder. This time, she would get fired for sure.

--

Author's Note: Sorry it's kinda short! But this is a good place to stop it, and I'm a writing spree and have trillions of ideas that I'd like to try out. Yes, I am laughing evilly right now. And as far as reviews go, this is my first Avatar fic, so if you have any questions, comments, or witticisms, please leave them, my muse and I would very much appreciate them.


End file.
